


фрустрация

by q_ello



Series: горьтябрь [2]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Other, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: ты даже не пытаешься, укоризненно думает лило.





	фрустрация

**Author's Note:**

> психопатия/социопатия, сумасшествие
> 
> я и ключи это одно сплошное недопонимание

квартира выглядит так, будто по ней прошёлся яростный тайфун. лило смотрит на битые тарелки, рваные страницы. царапины на руке жжёт, но это — так, ерунда, не впервой.

лило думает: мда-а-а-а. нани определённо не понравится.

стич копается в её заначке, открывает давно припасённое печенье. может быть, в таком явном хаосе он чувствует себя более уютно, лило в любом случае не в праве его винить, сама то и дело что-то портит.

поэтому стич ей подходит, поэтому, думает лило, они смогут друг другу помочь, и вообще, он был таким милым в их первую встречу. и элвис ему нравится — а люди, которым нравится элвис, не могут быть потеряны для этого общества.

нани, придя домой, бесится и ругается — хотя старается всё-таки поменьше. лило в ответ разводит руками: ну вот что я могу сделать, посмотри на меня, насколько влиятельная и властная я дурища по шкале от минус пяти до нуля? хорошо, я помогу тебе с уборкой, нани, да, он уже извинился, нет, я не вру! ему точно очень жаль!

стич, почувствовав, что говорят о нём, выползает из комнаты, смотрит на неё из-под перил. мотает головой с невинным выражением на лице.

ты даже не пытаешься, укоризненно думает лило. воодушевляется: но я ещё приучу тебя к морали!

и — как, минимум, она старается, ладно? у стича хороший слух, он классно играет на гитаре, он классно танцует, он может построить город из говна и палок. нани бы наверняка треснула ей за такие выражения.

стич может многое создать, но почему-то интереснее всего ему вовсе не эта часть процесса.

терять больно, поэтому лило жаль его, если он действительно находит в этом своеобразное удовольствие. стич иногда плачет или кричит во сне, и она гладит его по голове, пока он не успокоится — утром он наверняка ничего не помнит, раз её руки всё ещё при ней.

пляж выглядит так, будто по океану прошёлся взволнованный смерч. лило смотрит на покинутые шезлонги, чьё-то упавшее мороженое. в грудине неприятно сводит внутренности, но это — так, ерунда, не впервой.

лило думает: мда-а-а-а. нани определённо в бешенстве.

стич пытается проморгаться, топчется по останкам фотоаппарата. может быть, в таком явном хаосе он правда чувствует себя более уютно, лило всё ещё не в праве его винить, сама то портит кому-нибудь причёску, то своей сестре — жизнь.

мы похожи, думает лило, дай мне тебе помочь. люди, которым нравится элвис, не могут быть потеряны для этого общества. 

запоздало приходит мысль, что стич и не человек-то вовсе.

нани причитает: долбаный психопат, лило такими успехами точно заберут. лило в ответ отводит глаза: он просто испугался, ладно? нет, я не хочу, чтобы меня забрали, мы уже об этом говорили, отстань от меня, не знаю я, наверное, ему всё-таки стыдно! не надо отводить его обратно!

стич рядом угрюмо молчит и злобно щурится. почти неслышно фыркает и опускает глаза.

ты всё ещё не пытаешься, обиженно думает лило. я, конечно, в любом случае буду тебя любить, но пожалуйста.

пожалуйста.

стич зарывает обломки фотоаппарата в песок и поднимает на неё глаза. в них лило видит только раздражение, раздражение и ещё чуточку раздражения.


End file.
